Becoming a Copycat
by SomethingWeeby
Summary: Finding yourself in a void with no idea how you got there was startling enough but then finding yourself in the body of a very familiar copycat with an inferiority complex is even more so. It was never in my plans to take over Monoma's body but now I'll do everything I can to become better than he ever was and maybe change a couple things along the way. SI as Neito Monoma.
1. Chapter 1

Where was I?

I couldn't use any of my senses it felt like I am floating in a deep abyss and I couldn't get out. I tried to struggle but still…. nothing. How long had I been like this I couldn't tell? Had it been minutes, hours, days, or even longer I had no idea at all. How had I arrived here the last thing I remembered was being on my way to class then nothing.

Then suddenly, I sensed a source of warmth and felt a need to get more of it. Next thing I knew I was being pulled and had no way of preventing all I could feel was pain and agony. This repeated for an unquantifiable amount of time and again I felt nothing. Just when I thought my torture had finally been ended, there was untold amounts of pain where my skull would have been as if every headache and head injury in my life had been multiplied hundred-fold.

There were flashes of images they seemed to be memories that showed the life of young blonde boy in a world where a majority of the population had powers. I felt like I knew this kid like I was him then a clear image of the boy holding his mothers' hand and using her power. Then it clicked, I did know this kid. The memories belonged to Neito Monoma from My Hero Academia the guy who could copy other people's quirks. The question was why I was getting these memories, but I had no time to ponder that because the images kept on coming from him getting his quirk to his mother playing with him and then another clear memory. Monoma was crossing the street when suddenly there were screams and the sounds of screeching tires. He was hit by a speeding truck and launched clear across the street. I could feel his pain, his fear, and then nothing.

I didn't understand why was I here experiencing these memories I had just been crossing the stree-….. are you kidding me? Is it possible that I was also killed by a random truck what kind of bullshit was this? Is it possible that I was involved in some kind of generic isekai fuckery? Was I going to take over Monoma's life now that he had been run over? Also, why Monoma don't get me wrong his copy quirk was pretty good but why couldn't I have taken over for Todoroki or some other character who was way too overpowered.

Deep in thought I didn't notice a sudden light and a gravitational pull on my being towards the light and finally I felt as though I had control over myself again. The light was still there but now it was irritating my closed eyes. Slowly I opened them, and I took in my surroundings. I appeared to be in a hospital room with a tube stuffed down my throat and immediately I started panicking as I couldn't breath. Then the heart rate monitor started beeping loudly and nurses rushed into the room and tried holding me down. When that didn't work one of the nurses inserted a syringe into my IV and my eyes slowly started drooping. The next time I woke up I there were other people in my room and from Monomas' memories I realized these were his parents Meisa and Hideo Neito.

Monoma's mother placed her hand on mine a gave it a gentle squeeze "Monoma how are you feeling?"

What should I say _"Hey I'm ok but your son died, and I took over his body." _That didn't seem like the type of response I should give? I decided to go with "I'm ok but why am I in the hospital?"

She took a deep breath and tearfully said "Monoma you were in an accident and you've been in a coma for the last six months."

_What the hell six months is that how long I had been in that void?_

Hideo slumped forward and explained "We thought you'd never wake up and started losing hope that you'd ever come back to us."

They then went on to explain that I had been hit by a drunk driver and that the driver had immediately crashed into a pole right after hitting me and died from fatal injuries. Apparently, some civilians had called emergency services and they brought me to the hospital with a cracked skull, broken femur, fractured ribs, and a multitude of other injuries it had been a miracle that they had been able to save my life.

We continued to talk about the accident, what I remembered about it and of course my coma. A doctor came in at some point and told us about the next steps that we needed to take including physical therapy to deal with the muscle atrophy I had suffered as a result of my coma.

Over the next month I stayed at the hospital so they could monitor my progress and then when they cleared me, I was sent home. Now came the difficult part trying to imitate their son so that they wouldn't suspect me. Ironic that I had to copy the kid that copied other people. So far I had been able to keep their suspicions at bay by claiming I couldn't remember certain things and the doctors backed me up saying that some patients that suffer serious head trauma may have memory problems and even though I did have Monoma's memories I'd prefer not to have to completely imitate a ten year old Monoma's personality. That brings me to another problem I now faced, I'm ten years old again and would have to go through puberty once again which had been a pain in the ass the first time around.

My parents were alarmed at my personality seeming so much more mature than the ten-year-old with an inferiority complex they were used to but over the months since I had first woken up, they had gotten used to their son's new maturity and they welcomed the change.

With all the things that had been going on so far, I hadn't really thought about the fact that I now lived in a world where eighty percent of the population had some type of super power. It had been a bit of a shock the first time I had seen a quirk in action, one of the nurses that had been in charge of checking on me had the ears of a bat and apparently had great hearing but it came at he cost of poor eyesight which resulted in her having to wear coke bottle type glasses.

I had also forgotten that my own parents had quirks themselves. My mother, Meisa, could copy any person's voice which had resulted in her working as a voice actress for a variety of shows and even some musicians who needed back up vocals. My father, Hideo, when he in contact with another persons' skin could gain a small part of their knowledge permanently. He was a CEO at a successful game company with a passion for crossword puzzles. How is he not the most intelligent man on earth you might ask well it was because he didn't get to decide the knowledge he gained and usually the amount of info he gained could be compared to trivia. They had met in college and their quirk's similarities had resulted in them becoming friends and eventually they got together and had me.

Over the time I had taken to recover I kept questioning why I was in this universe was there some god that got bored and decided to bring me to this universe as entertainment or was it all just a fluke. During this time, I had also decided that I would still try to be hero and get into UA. Its not that I had outstanding moral fiber it just seemed like a great way I could make lots of money and be popular and if it also resulted in more lives being saved well that was just a bonus for my conscience. When I brought up the topic of me wanting to be a pro hero my parents wouldn't even consider it, they thought it was far too dangerous.

"You're too young to be thinking about that type of thing and even if you weren't don't you know how dangerous hero work is!" my father exclaimed.

"I know it's dangerous, but I have good quirk and I could make a good living being a hero not to mention all the people I could help."

My mother glumly stated, "We were lucky that you survived your accident don't you think that you should be more concerned about your life being a hero means that you'll risk your life every day think about the emotional toll that'll have on not just you but us as well."

Although it was a good point, I just couldn't help but think that I hadn't ever really accomplished much in my past life and I wanted to do something amazing in this life to make up for it. "I know that you don't want me to risk my life just for the sake of being a hero but thinking like that, I wouldn't ever be able to experience life because I'd be too afraid to take any risks and even if do die in the line of duty I think it would have been a life worth living."

I took a deep breath and stood up to leave "I'd prefer to have you both accept my goal but even if you don't, I'll still follow this path on my own."

As I walked out of the room Meisa spoke up and said, "If you truly want to be a hero then we'll support you, its just as you said living in fear of death truly is not living at all."

Once they agreed to support my plan to become a hero, I immediately asked to join a martial arts dojo so that I could be better prepared for my future in hero work and they agreed. The reason for this was that Monoma in canon was not great at hand to hand combat and it was a big handicap for someone that relied on other people's quirks.

While I had been recovering my parents didn't want me to go to school so I had been home schooled by private tutors. From what I remember about Monoma he was intelligent and thankfully that intelligence was still intact with me in his body and coupled with my previous knowledge and intelligence I now had an almost eidetic memory, learning became almost easier than breathing. Having realized this my tutors upped the ante and asked my parents for permission to give me more advanced lessons which they ecstatically agreed to.

Another thing that I needed to get used to in this body was my own quirk Copy. From what I remember Monoma initially could copy a total of three quirks for five minutes each at a time and eventually trained that up to four quirks and ten minutes. However, now I could only copy two quirks for maximum time of three minutes. It seems that Monoma did train up his quirk by a fair amount by the time he got to UA and wasn't a lazy bum which was slightly surprising. I practiced my quirk by copying my parents' and tutor's quirks and trying to keep doing for as long as I could while also trying to improve upon their own quirks once I had copied them. I hoped that doing this would help me quickly adapt to other quirks I would copy in the future. So, for the time being I focused on my education and on training up my quirk. After about another month of this my parents finally relented and started searching for a martial arts class for me.

My parents eventually signed me up to a basic self-defense class as they didn't want me to do anything too physical until they were sure I could handle it since I was still recovering from the accident and I was still young. While at first it was difficult, I eventually took to it like a fish does water. After three months had passed my sensei told my parents that there was nothing left to teach in the basic course so we went looking for a dojo that could further teach me. Something that really didn't make sense to me when watching My Hero Academia was that almost no one aside from Eraserhead seemed to have any type of martial arts training but having lived here for about half a year now I had realized that the people and heroes in this world tended to rely entirely on their quirks which was a big handicap in my opinion.

I honestly thought it was stupid to not try to get every advantage you could especially when your life was on the line so I tried researching different martial arts that could benefit me in the future. I wanted to learn Bruce Lee's Jeet Kune Do but found out that he never existed in this world but somehow most other martial arts that I knew about in my previous life still existed. Eventually I settled on starting with kyokushin karate and at some point, in the future learning Chinese kung fu, muay thai, krav maga, wing chun, taekwondo, and Brazilian jiujitsu. Hopefully once I had learned these styles, I would be able to incorporate them into my own unique style using Bruce Lee's philosophy of casting off what was useless in the various styles. At some point in the future I also wanted to learn to use some type of weapon for when punching and kicking wouldn't be enough.

For now, learning martial arts, training up my quirk, and my general education would be the foundation upon which my future hero career would be built on. Most people might be thinking all this is cool and all but why not just try and get All Might to give you One for All and while it would be amazing to be able to change the weather with a single punch, I was not fond of the amount of responsibility I would inherit. Besides even though Izuku was a bit of a wimp he was much more suited to be the self-sacrificing shounen hero than me not to mention that I don't want anything to do with breaking bones considering how I had died previously and the accident Monoma had gone through in this world.

I still had a long way to go before I could be happy with my new life in this world but for now this was a pretty good beginning.

**AN: Please leave some constructive criticism and tell me how I should improve upon my writing for future chapters or if you even want future chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a year since I had first woken up as Monoma and six months since I had started my kyokushin karate training and I had quickly risen up the ranks and earned a brown belt. In my previous life I had only taken a month of taekwondo and earned a yellow belt, so it was I was pretty happy to have advanced so much. I had actually seen Ojiro from class 1-A in the more advanced classes but never had the opportunity to interact with him, not that I really had any plans to.

I had honestly forgotten about him being a martial artist and once I had realized he studied martial arts I had also realized there was also an orange haired martial artist who would become friends with Monoma in the original timeline as well. I had no idea how I would deal with UA yet and whether or not I would try to get into class 1-A rather than 1-B.

My taekwondo lessons had also started since I had a pretty good grasp of karate and I felt like I could handle two different martial arts lessons at once now. My parents were a bit worried I was trying to rush my training but relented after I wore them down after repeated PowerPoint presentations.

My general education had also been coming along well, I was now at a Japanese high school level of education and while previous college experience helped it cannot be left unsaid that the Japanese education system was far ahead of its American counterpart.

At one point in the past couple months I sat down and considered what further measures I could take to improve and that resulted in me coming up with a list of fictional characters that had skills I thought could be useful to me and the first one that came to me was Batman.

The fact that he had no powers but was still able to go toe to toe with literal gods and super powered maniacs really intrigued me especially since I was essentially quirkless unless I could touch someone else and copy their quirks.

His martial arts abilities and intelligence were without question prodigal, but I needed to know what else made him be able to survive in the DC universe. The more I thought it over I realized it was his preparedness for almost any situation that allowed him to triumph over others that he should realistically have no chance against.

I realized that since arriving here I had not written down or thought much about how I would deal with the future events that would be coming my way especially if I decided to become a great hero which would undoubtedly put a target on my back. How would I deal with the All-For-One, League of Villains, Eight Precepts of Death or any other enemies that might pop up especially considering how overpowered some of them were?

With this in mind I started writing my own journals with all the information that I could recall about the future events that would likely come to pass and possible plans of attack for some of the villains I would have to face.

Naturally thinking about Batman led me to thinking about Robin or his older alter ego Nightwing. Although him and Batman had essentially the same skills, Nightwing had more of an acrobatic fighting style thanks to his gymnastics background working at the Haley Circus before he was taken in by Batman. He was also one of my favorite characters because of his use of a bo staff that could break apart into eskrima. I decided to have gymnastic lessons as well as some eskrima and bo staff lessons.

Another character that came to mind was Taskmaster. What intrigued me about him was that he could copy anyone's movements and fighting styles because of his eidetic reflexes. Could I somehow find a way to accomplish this considering that I had a near eidetic memory and a copy quirk. This ability made Taskmaster adaptable to almost any opponent and that was something I would love to have for any future fights. Even if it wasn't possible it was still worth trying.

These were just some of the skills and abilities that hoped to add to my repertoire and hopefully I would think of more in the future.

On the superpower side of things, I had improved my quirk to be able to copy three quirks for four minutes and I actually made a discovery about two months ago. We were having a family dinner in the middle of the week and when I had taken a bite of my food, I discovered a piece of hair in it, just as I had started swallowing. You can pretty much assume my displeasure at this but what came after was quite the opposite. Two hours after dinner while reading some manga in my room, I felt my quirk activate on its own.

This by itself wasn't anything noteworthy it was what came after that was really surprising, even after the four minutes that I had trained my quirk up to, my quirk stayed active. After another five minutes, the result was the same and finally fifty-one minutes later my quirk stopped. What I had just discovered was that ingesting a person's hair extended the time that I could keep a quirk for one hour.

Since first waking up in this world I had always wondered how my quirk worked. My theory was that normally when I touch a person my skin receives a minimal amount of genetic material to replicate a quirk. However, when I ingest a more substantial amount of genetic material my quirk has more to work with and as such lasts longer. I was ecstatic to have realized this and as I celebrated another thought came to my head.

_What if I drank some blood?_

Would my quirk also work with blood and if it did how long would I be able to use my quirk for. I decided to inform my parents of these rather new developments and while they were happy for me at first, the mood shifted very suddenly once I brought up the topic of drinking blood.

My father solemnly stated, "Why would you want to drink blood don't you know only villains do those types of things?"

My mother seemed to agree "Your father is right you should stick to just using your quirk normally, so you don't get misconstrued as villainous."

At first, I was slightly surprised did they really think that I would become some kind of villain or that just drinking blood would make society scorn me, but I realized that I was now in an anime world and that most people tended to be sheep that had a mob mentality.

I now lived in a society that would ostracize and, in some cases, destroy anything and anyone that didn't fit into their idea of what normal was. Even knowing this it still rubbed me the wrong way that my own parents would even think these things about me even if they weren't my real parents, they didn't know that.

"Would you really think that about me that I'm some kind of villain just for trying to improve myself."

My parents looked at each other and silently communicated and seemed to come to the same conclusion.

"Of course not honey we're just worried that others will misunderstand your motivations isn't that right dear." My mother tried to rapidly tried to explain.

My father nodded "Yes your mother I and would never have those types of thoughts about you."

Their reassurance didn't do anything of the sort. "Just because I wanted to drink blood to try and improve my quirk doesn't mean I'll become a villain and you don't have to lie to me I know you both have those types of biases but let me just tell you that even if you don't believe it's something a hero would do, I'm not going to just give up on the idea without at least trying it especially if this could somehow help me save lives and help me improve."

As I moved to walk out of the room I came to standstill "Quirks aren't villainous or heroic it depends on the person that wields them and what they decide to do with those quirks."

Though my parents did apologize for their previous statements my trust in them was slightly lessened and it really brought forth the fact these weren't the parents that I had been raised by for almost twenty-three years and it really made me start to think about all the people that were no longer in my life. Though I normally would have lost almost all trust in them my memories of them that came from Monoma wouldn't let me betray his love for them.

It made me miss my siblings as well since I was used to being surrounded by my siblings and now, I had none of that as an only child. Not to mention the fact that I had no one to confide in now that I was in this world.

After these revelations I fell into a depressive mood for several days and Monoma's parents seemed to sense this as they came to me themselves and sincerely apologized for what they had said and even volunteered to give me some of their blood so that I could test whether my quirk could be further enhanced by it. Though they still seemed hesitant about my idea I still went ahead and tested my theory.

After some testing we found out that ingesting a drop of blood increased my time limit to four hours and the amount of blood I ingested did not change the length of time I could keep my quirk active.

So now I could copy a quirk for five minutes with only a touch, an hour by eating and digesting the person's hair, and two to four hours depending on the amount of blood but the amount of quirks I was able to copy was only three.

Another thing I had realized after this discovery when I had written down some power profiles for the heroes and villains, I could remember was that my quirk was like Toga's.

While at first, she could only transform into the person that she ingested blood from she later developed the ability to copy their quirk as well. Not only that she could transform and copy multiple people's quirks just the same as me.

I really wondered if we were somehow related but from Monoma's memories and asking my parents about our relatives I couldn't find any relation between us. Speaking of relatives, I found out that my fathers' side of the family was actually Russian, but they emigrated to Japan during my great-grandfather's generation and my mothers' side of the family was mainly Japanese, but my grandmother had been half American.

This helped explain why I was blonde blue-eyed Japanese boy which was usually a big indicator in anime that a character had some foreign heritage. Let me tell you, having been only Hispanic in my previous life it was a big change. With this in mind I had asked my parents for Spanish, Russian, and English lessons so that I would be able to speak my native languages without suspicion and as for Russian…well it was just a really cool language.

The discovery of blood helping my quirk last longer also gave me the idea to perhaps use a sword or knives sort of how Stain did so that I could easily draw blood and copy someone's quirk. I realized this would make me seem more villainous but I needed every advantage.

**Time Skip- One year later**

The past year had been great for my martial arts lessons as I had now earned a second dan black belt in kyokushin karate and a black belt in taekwondo. Once I had gone up to the more advanced lessons, I actually got to talk with Ojiro and had come to find out he had a black belt in at least four different martial arts which came as a big surprise to me. We agreed to spar every once in a while, and it had been his help that had really goteen me to where I was in karate. I also started my lessons in wing chun, Chinese kung fu, Brazilian jiujitsu, and I had decided to also learn judo. I hadn't gotten very far in my new martial arts classes, but I had earned at least a blue belt in all of them so far.

I wanted to start my krav maga and muay thai lessons as well, but my parents were much less willing to hear me out on those considering how they were such brutal fighting styles. I would probably need to wait until I was older before asking them again considering I was still only eleven.

I had also found a Philippian eskrima martial art style called Arnis and found a dojo that that taught this style as well as a multitude of weapon styles and started learning all that I could. My need for a gifted sword instructor drew me to Nakamura-sensei who came from an old samurai family. I know what youre all thinking _"Wow how cliché can this guy get."_

Those were my exact thoughts when I ran into him while on my way to a karate class. I had been calmly walking when I was suddenly toppled over and found the guilty party to be a kimono wearing old man.

"Oho sorry about that young man I was in a rush you see and didn't watch where I was going."

"That's all right I'm not hurt or anything so no harm done."

The old man seemed happy with my response for some reason. "Such respectful manners even when you're the one that's been wronged, you sure are much different than some of the other youth these days, my name is Nakamura Toshi may ask for your name young man."

I was a bit flustered by this as I wasn't used to much praise and living in this world had made me develop some very anime-centric reactions. "There's no need to compliment me I really don't deserve such praise and my name is Neito Monoma."

"Not just respectful but humble as well I really must find a way to apologize properly how about you come by my home and I will find a way to do as such."

Despite insistence that there was no need for an apology he replied in kind by saying that his pride would not let him give me anything less than a sincere apology. So, the next day my mother and I visited his home and found out that he used to be a kendo instructor and I immediately asked him for lessons. Although he seemed hesitant at first, he eventually agreed to my pleading and took me as a student.

It had come as a bit of a surprise when I learned that he had also taught the No.5 hero Edgeshot but had retired soon after he had taught him all he could. This would come in handy later on for when the internships happened, I would ask Nakamura-sensei to pull some strings and hopefully help me get accepted by Edgeshot.

Plans to implement Batman, Nightwing, and Taskmaster's skills into my own were also coming along but very slowly.

My plans to gain Nightwing's more acrobatic fighting style encouraged me to join a gymnastics class but I quickly realized that this would take much more work than I thought it would and my progress was very limited.

In order for me to incorporate Batman's method of preparedness I needed to be able to make my own gadgets, so I started some basic programming, mechanical lessons, chemistry and biology.

As for my plans to copy Taskmaster's abilities, it was a slow-going process, I realized that just because I had an eidetic memory didn't mean that I could easily develop eidetic reflexes it would probably take years before I got anywhere close to realizing this goal. So, I put it on the back burner for now.

One thing that I had not prepared for but should have seen coming was puberty. Yep that's right good old puberty the time for acne and weird body odors. It was mighty embarrassing having to talk this out with my mother seeing as my father had gone on an international business meeting. My mother's talk was traumatizing and that's coming from someone who's already gone through puberty once so I can't imagine what type of damage it would have done to any other normal kid.

One of the benefits of going through puberty was that I had started growing in height and that really helped especially for my martial arts classes. The reason for this was that my quick progress in my lessons meant that I was advancing further than other kids my age and as such I started getting paired off against older opponents. Hopefully my fathers' Russian genes and my grandmothers' American genes would help me grow taller than my original five-foot eight height. Speaking of height, I sure am glad I was not reincarnated into Mineta's body otherwise I might have ended up in some kind of psychiatric ward from the pure amount of angst and depression I would've gone through.

So far other than puberty everything had been pretty much going my way that is until I was informed by my parents that I would be attending junior high. I had never seen this coming I had pretty much convinced myself that I would be homeschooled until I had to take the entrance exam for UA. My parents seemed to think that I was investing too much time into my training nod thought I should interact more with kids my own age.

Of course, I continually tried to change their minds but they had their minds made up and no amount of begging and PowerPoint lectures about the benefits of homeschooling was going to change their minds. Eventually the first day of school came and I was sent off to Nishiya Junior High.

Let me just be the first to say Junior High really blows. During our first day we had done introductions and talked about our dreams for the future. Of course, most of the kids automatically had their eyes set on being heroes but there was one kid specifically that seemed really enthused about it.

"My names Yomura Kise my quirk is Knuckles it allows me to grow hardened spikes from my knuckles and my goal is to be a hero so you shouldn't get your hopes up about being heroes especially considering you're gonna have to compete with me." he growled out.

The class was insulted and were about to retort but quickly lost that idea once he gave them all the meanest looking glare he could. His speech didn't really matter to me considering that he seemed like a background character who would never amount to much but the rest of the class never mentioned any hopes of being heroes after he had made his declaration.

The introductions went on until they got to me.

"Well everyone else has gone except you Monoma, is that right?" my homeroom teacher asked.

"Yes sensei," I stood up and turned to the class "my name is Neito Monoma my goal is to be accepted into UA and become a hero I hope to get along with all of you please take care of me." I bowed and sat down. Short, simple, and sweet seemed like a good rule of thumb to go by in my opinion.

As class went by, I kept feeling like someone was staring at me so I took a look around and noticed that the Yomura was giving me an angry glare.

Great this dude probably thinks that I'm disrespecting him for stating my desire to be a hero when the rest of the class hadn't done so after his introduction. Seems like I had set off a flag for a douchey rival or something of the sort.

Maybe this is supposed to be my version of Bakugou, oh well he was severely mistaken if he thought for even a second that I was going to back down to some shitty side/background character.

As the week went by most students formed friend groups and I was on friendly terms with most everyone that is except for Yomura. He seemed to have a problem with me but never voiced it to anyone he just kept to his own friend group and never really bothered me, that is until the day where everyone was hanging out for lunch in the classroom and a group of people decided to talk about their quirks.

"My quirk lets me feel radio waves."

"Well mine lets me hold my breath for five minutes."

"Mine isn't anything special I just have a basic intelligence quirk."

Eventually everyone in the class had started talking about their quirks and how it could be used for hero work. I realized that most everyone in the class had quirks that were honestly useless for hero work except for very specific situations and it seemed that that wasn't the only one that made that realization.

"No one here but me is worth a damn, your quirks are all useless you couldn't be heroes if you were the last people on earth." Yomura arrogantly proclaimed.

The rest of the class seemed to got much more somber that is until someone noticed that I hadn't said anything about my quirk.

"Monoma-san what about your quirk what does it do."

Having heard his question many in the class had turned their attention to me. Internally I sighed, _"if I tell them it's probably going to set off another flag with this Yomura guy what a bother." _

"My quirk is called Copy it allows me to copy the quirk of anyone I touch."

Once they heard what my quirk did most of the class got really excited about knowing someone with such a cool quirk that is until Yomura decided to stick his head dumbass where it wasn't needed.

"Ha so what if you can copy other people's quirks if you think about it you can't be a hero since you rely on others to even make your quirk work otherwise your basically no more useful than someone who's quirkless. At best you're just a sidekick and at worst you're just cannon fodder."

At first, I thought that since the class had been on my side, they would side with me against Yomura but again I forgot that this is an anime word and rather than seeing my point of view the rest of my classmates had grasped onto Yomura's quirkless comment and they ran with it.

"So, you're basically useless unless you next to another hero with a quirk."

"Man, Yomura has a point if he does become a hero, he'd be more of a liability than an asset don't you think?"

There were more and more whispers from my classmates. Wow this is some grade A bullshit just become some egotistical nobody decided to make a shitty speech I was being scrutinized like I was Deku's second coming.

While it was troubling it wasn't really worth the effort of trying to change the minds of people I would most likely never see again in three years once I got into UA so I let them be.

I wouldn't understand the consequences this would have until a month later when I started noticing that more and more people had stopped talking to me and would actively try to avoid me as if I had something wrong with me. Honestly, I had no problem with them if they wanted to act this way after all I was technically at twenty something year old man and I really couldn't care less what a bunch of prepubescent kids thought of me.

It all came to a head when one day after school Yomura and some his friends stopped me as I was leaving school. Yomura then pulled me into an alleyway that was connected to the school.

He sneered at me and said "Look at you thinking you're hot shit just because you have a slightly useful quirk well guess what you're not, I'm top dog around here and you better learn that quick unless you want me to mess you up."

Well it seems like I had let this brat have too much of a sense of superiority over me and now things were about to change. You see in my previous life I had also dealt with bullying in middle school but I had learned that if you let yourself become a victim that just makes them have power over you so I always so stood up for myself and eventually my bullies learned that I wouldn't take any punishments lying down.

Now in this life I had hoped that having less things for bullies to target me over I wouldn't to deal with such trivial things but it seemed I had been too hopeful.

"Look dipshit if you have a problem with me come out and say it from the beginning, I don't have to time to waste on nobodies like you."

This seemed to set him off as quickly as raised his arm and cocked it back I noticed the spikes that were coming out of it. Normally I would just have copied his quirk beat him and been done with it but since he had taken the time to point out how I was essentially quirkless without having a quirk to copy I decided to show him what I had been training to do these past couple years.

I quickly pushed his arm to the side using one of the wing chun moves I had learned then proceeded to grab strike him in the gut and torso repeatedly he was slightly stunned but quickly recovered. His quick recovery surprised me and he was able to bring me down to the ground with a tackle. When he tackled me down to the ground me head just so happened to meet the ground and I became disoriented. Using this to his advantage he proceded to repeadetly punch me with his quirk activated. As he pummeled me I couldn't help but to think "_was this all I had achieved in two years was all my training useless, afterall here Iwas getting my ass handed to me by a shitty nobody and I was supposed to be some kind of great hero in the future what a joke." _

With these thoughts in my head I quickly realized that I could torture myself with these thoughts later but for now I needed to regain control of the situation. So, as I focused on my position, I realized I was in just the right position to strike out at him and perform some of my Brazilian jiujitu moves on Yomura. So, as he came in for another strike to my face I weaved out of the way and gave him a shot to the ribs this seemed to take him by surprise as I hadn't been fighting back for a bit. Making sure not to waste this opportunity I proceeded to push him off me, grabbed his arm and performed an armbar, his friends now seeing the situation he was in came rushing in to help him.

Having realized this I quickly popped up and prepared for the fight that was coming. One of his goonies tried going for legs but quickly realized that was mistake as I proceeded to knock him to the floor with a swift kick to his head. His second goon squad member having seen this tried to come at me in a boxing stance. This seemed to be a self-taught stance because next thing he proceeded to do was lay out cold on the ground as I had gone with a straight jab at his stomach and swept his legs from underneath him right after.

Having finished off his goons I turned back to the dipshit who had started this and saw him slowly getting up.

"Just because you have a couple fancy move doesn't make you any less worthless it just means that Ill have even more bragging rights once I take you down." He angrily yelled at me.

I didn't have anything to say so I stood silent and this pissed him off even more as he came at me roaring with anger. What most people don't know is that the angrier you are the more likely you are to ake mistakes so as he came at me, I decided to take a page out of Daniel LaRusso's book and proceeded to crane kick him right in the chin. He was out like a light as soon as it connected.

Having beat all three of them I took a deep breath, _"holy shit that could've ended badly for me." _I realized that even though I had been training for the past two years I had not taken into account how much a real-life situation differs from sparring sessions and that had almost cost me.

Another thing I realized was that I really need some medical attention because I could feel something warm leaking out from the back of my head and with my medical expertise that usually indicated _hey you better get that checked out._

I headed off towards the nurse's office and once the nurse saw my condition she immediately called for my parents. They arrived shortly thereafter in a panic and once I explained what had happened to them they demanded to meet with the principal. I had also informed the nurse of where I had left the idiots that had fought me and she proceeded to ask some other teachers for help bringing them in.

Their parents were also called and once they were informed of the circumstances, they immediately tried to pin the blame on me. The principal met with all the parents and once he was informed that I had been receiving atrial arts training I was immediately accused of trying to start the fight in order to show off my skills. My parents did not take kindly to that and kept on arguing with the principal. I realized that with our school being a rather rich institution they should have some type of security cameras set up. The principal thinking that it would show me beating up on Yomura and his gang first, called for the footage and once he viewed it quickly realized he had made a mistake as did the other parents they tried to offer apologies but me and my parents wouldn't hear of it.

I was quickly taken out of Nishiya Junior High and transferred to Sakonyama Junior High. My father also proceeded to make a lawsuit against my former school and ended up winning. The principal was forced to resign, Yomura and his gang were suspended for two months, and we ended up winning a small amount of money.

On my first day at Sakonyama I met a very familiar orange haired girl that would become an important part of my life.

**AN: Thanks for all the feedback it really encouraged me to keep trying to improve and continue with this fanfiction again if you have any more constructive criticism please direct it my way. What do you think of the training sections I feel like I'm being overly detailed and that could become stale very quickly?**


End file.
